Crystal Kat
by Rune-Spirit
Summary: Katrina comes to CGL. The crime she's been tryed for seems authentic, but there's something wrong with her story. Is what she says happened really what happened? ZigzagKat, SquidKat, MagnetKat Cliche, I know, but give it a try.
1. Welcome to DTent

RS: Ok, normally I hate OCs, but I decided to give writing one of these a try. It's very cliché, I know, but if everyone else can use the same ideas then why can't I?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Holes, Nickelback, or Swarovski. I do, however, own the plot and Katrina Aubrey McKendrik.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to D-Tent**

"… And this," Dr. Pendanski motioned toward a dingy looking tent marked with the letter D, "Is where you'll be staying. You're assigned to D-Tent; D stands for 'Diligence'. Now, since you're the only girl here, there's a somewhat secluded corner where you can set up and get settled. There's even something you can put up for privacy."

Upon entering my new 'room', I found that he was true to his word. A dusty cot sat in the far corner, thin white sheets folded around a metal frame served as a makeshift curtain I could stand up in front of my space if need be. Numerous other beds were spread around the tent as well. All in all, my new home was filthy. Fear gripped my heart as I considered how my new, all male, roommates would be. I swallowed.

"All the boys are in the Wreck Room right now, but it's about time for one of those weekly sessions I told you about." Dr. Pendanski took her over to a shadowy corner just next to the entrance to the tent. "Wait here while I get them. Now, the boys don't know that their new house mate is a girl, so don't be surprised if they seem a bit… shocked."

"Okay." I nodded, sounding much more confidant than I felt. As he left the tent, I attempted to calm myself down. The last thing I needed was for a bunch of juvenile delinquents to have the first impression that I was weak, which would have been a correct observation, but I didn't want them to know that. That thought only proved to make me even more nervous than I already was.

Panic became my very being, now controlling my thoughts. My head swam, a dull pounding vibrating through it. I identified the steady hammering as my heartbeat. I could feel the sweat practically dripping off my hands as my entire body produced even more of the bitter liquid. I was finding it hard to breath, as though some invisible force was squeezing my neck and lungs, getting tighter as the seconds flew by. It wasn't fun.

Maybe I could just run off into the desert and avoid this entire confrontation. I'd become like a hobo, killing those lizards I'd heard about for food. I shook myself back into reality. Yeah right, like I'd be able to do that. I could never eat lizard, let alone eat it raw. Besides, they'd said that there was no water around for miles. I put my face in my hands, cursing myself for being a bona fide city girl.

How the hell was I going to survive out here? For the love of god, I'm surrounded by a bunch of testosterone-fueled criminals who haven't seen a girl in only god knows how long. Why didn't I jump for a chance at Juvy Hall? It's what any sane person woulda done, that's for sure.

The sounds of people entering the tent snapped me out of my reverie. I took a tentative step rearward, causing my back to collide with the wall of the tent. At that point, six boys about my age entered the 'fine establishment'.

"Hey, how come all our stuff's been moved around?" one called out rudely. He wore a white baseball cap and… wrapping, I suppose, on his head and some kind of a stick was pocking out of his mouth.

"Yeah," another one continued, adjusting his oversized glasses, "And why's there a special space set up in the corner?" There were shouts of agreement from the other boys.

"What's the deal, Mom?" I furrowed my brow in confusion at the name but remained silent. I was too terrified to breath, let alone speak.

"Well, Alan, Rex," Dr. Pendanski explained walking into the tent. In his hands was a crappy looking chair which he promptly placed down in the center of the 'room', "that is where you're new roommate will be sleeping."

A tall, blond boy snorted, unruly hair bouncing. "What kind of a fruit needs that kind of privacy?" The first boy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Even Zigzag doesn't have a set up like that." I couldn't help but feel my nervousness increase tenfold. There was no way they'd accept me, they were already pissed just because their stuff was moved. I was going to die out here, in the desert, never to be seen again. They'd through my body in one of those holes where no one would ever find it…

"If you'd all get chairs from outside and set them in a circle, I'll explain. We're having our session in here tonight. Theodore," he turned toward an unusually fat boy, "please fetch an extra seat for our newest addition."

He angrily muttered, "The name's Armpit." Under his breath, but begrudgingly complied. My face screwed up in confusion once more. So this guy's name was Armpit? What was with names around here? Soon they were all sitting in an uneven circle, an empty chair between Armpit and Dr. Pendanski.

"Now, in this case it's necessary to have that special corner set up." He explained calmly, "You're new roommate is… _different_ than you're used to."

"… Different _how_?" the guy with glasses asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Dr. Pendanski sighed, "You'll see." Turning, he called me "You can come out now." I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with air until it felt like they'd burst. Unfortunately, they didn't and I was forced to take a diligent step toward the group. As soon as I stepped out, I felt their eyes boring into me.

**Narrator's POV**

"Um… h-hi." Stuttered the young brunette stepping out of the shadows. She nervously played with her hands and brushed a stray bit of hair from her face, it had escaped from her waist-long braid. She roughly adjusted the straps from the two large sports bags on her shoulder.

"Boys," Dr. Pendanski announced, "this is your new roommate Katrina McKendrik. Now I want y'all to give her a nice big welcome." All was silent for a few moments before Squid spoke up indignantly, stick nearly falling from his mouth.

"But she's a _girl_!" X-Ray rolled his eyes.

"Really, I thought she was a squirrel." He softly whacked his friend upside the head, "Man, duh she's a girl!" a couple of the other boys chuckled nervously, unsure of how to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, don't be a stranger Katrina," Dr. Pendanski called out before motioning to the chair beside him, "have a seat." She hesitated but slowly complied, squirming under the campers' unblinking stares. The overstuffed bags were kicked under her seat.

"These are the boys from D-Tent," he explained, "To my left is Alan, then José, Ricky, Rex, Zero, and Theodore." Before he was even finished introducing them, there were shouts of disagreement.

"Ignore him," X-Ray growled, "Their names are Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, n' Armpit. I'm X-Ray and he's Mom. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Katrina nodded unsurely; still uncomfortable from all the stares she was receiving. Again, an uneasy silence filled the tent.

"Is it safe?" Zigzag asked unsurely. He received a few odd looks at the question, causing him to elaborate. "To have a girl here, I mean." Magnet chuckled.

"Naw man, didn't you hear?" the Hispanic teased, "She was sent by the government to destroy us all. It ain't the least bit safe." The boys laughed.

"Man Zig, drop the paranoia."

"No, I meant for her. This ain't the best place for a girl, how the hell's she gonna dig a five foot whole every day?" everyone took the blonde's reasoning into consideration.

'_He's got a point,'_ Katrina thought sourly, _'I've never done manual labor before in my life. I can't dig a hole that fucking big! I'm lucky if I can make a five-inch hole! Oh god, what am I gonna do…'_

"We don't expect her to." Dr. Pendanski answered nonchalantly. The entire tent turned to him confusedly. "Katrina will be digging four foot holes instead. I'm sure she can handle that." She winced slightly, but thanked her lucky stars that she was being given a break.

"Still, it don't seem like a good idea…" the tall boy continued. Katrina couldn't help but note that all the boys used poor grammar.

"Ricky," Dr. Pendanski sighed, "there's nothing for you to-"

"Naw, I don't think that's what _Zigzag_ means." Magnet stated, the meaning of his friend's thoughts finally dawning on him.

"Please elaborate, José."

"How's this chica gonna be treated by the other tents? They ain't seen no girls in a while." Armpit let out a low whistle.

"He's got a point there, man." The big guy stated, "What's a girl like that gonna do to handle 'em all?"

"Well, you'll just have to take her under your wing." Was the response, the counselor looking into each boy's eyes as he spoke. "You boys are to look after her, and if anything happens I'm holding you partially responsible. Is that understood?" All the boys wordlessly nodded.

"Good. Now, why don't we start off by saying a little bit about ourselves? This way you can get to know Katrina and vice versa." Dr. Pendanski ordered.

"Is what we say going to be put in a government file so it can be used against us in the future?" Zigzag inquired suspiciously.

Dr. Pendanski rolled his eyes while the boys began howling with laughter. They silenced themselves, when Katrina let out a small giggle, and stared. Her eyes shot to the ground, a pink tint painting her cheeks and a nervous smile pulling at her lips. The guys couldn't help but grin a bit.

"You'll have to excuse Zigzag. Squid read his file, says he suffers from 'Acute Paranoia'." X-Ray chuckled, "Thinks the world's out to get him."

"You got any weird quirks like that?" Armpit randomly asked. She blushed and nodded before mumbling something under her breath. Squid sneered a bit.

"What'd she say?" he asked. Sighing, Katrina spoke a bit louder.

"I'm slightly Bipolar." She explained, flush increasing to a redder shade.

"Isn't that when you get lotsa mood swings?" Magnet queried. She nodded and opened her mouth in order to answer his question, but was cut off by Dr. Pendanski.

"Let's not talk about personal matters, such as our health." He ordered, borderline angrily.

For the next few minutes, each boy told their story and was forced to 'reflect' on their lives. Through the entire session, no one took their eyes off Katrina, who was sitting with her head down. Her sweat-logged hands were constantly gripping something, either her seat or her clothes or even each other. It was a telltale sign of extreme nervousness. Finally, she was called forth from her silence.

"Katrina, do you want to tell us why you've been sent here?" Dr. Pendanski asked. She considered telling them the truth, but decided against it. No one else would've believed her, why should they.

"I stole from a convenience store… shot the clerk." Their eyes widened, mouths dropping a bit. There was no doubt in her mind that none of them had been sent to Camp Green Lake for murder and hadn't ever before encountered someone who'd killed.

"W-well," Dr. Pendanski stuttered before clearing his throat, obviously unnerved by the news. "I, uh, think that's enough for, uh, one night. I'll, uh, see you all tomorrow." He all but ran from the tent, leaving her to the judging eyes of her, hopefully, new friends.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

RS: Not my best work, but go easy on me. I pretty much jotted this down as a challenge for myself n' didn't put effort into my editing. Leave nice reviews, please!


	2. Not the Real Story?

RS: Here's chapter 2!

_DrOp-A-hEaRt-BrEaK-a-NaMe:_ YAY! My first review for this fic! … my _only_ review for this fic.  …I'm glad you like it! Because you're so nice, this chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****Not The Real Story?**

After Dr. Pendanski left, nobody moved. Everyone's eyes were locked on her. She shifted uncomfortably before daring to take her eyes off the ground. She was met with piercing blue orbs and equally vivid brown ones. Glancing around, she noticed that Magnet and Zigzag weren't the only ones looking.

"Could you please stop staring?" the beautiful teenager ventured, slowly wiping the sweat of her hands on her capris. Her hazel orbs shone with rage when none of them complied.

Growling, Katrina stood up, packs in hand, and walked over to her cot. "Jesus Christ," she muttered under her breath, not realizing that they could hear her, "you'd think they'd never seen a girl before." That brought the D-Tent boys back into reality.

"We've seen girls, just not in the past few months." Squid explained hesitantly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Magnet continued, "it's weird chica." Katrina could only nod before turning toward her cot. She placed the obese backpacks on the bed and unzipped one, boys watching her every move.

"Um… did I grow a tail or something?" the teen asked indignantly. She received some bewildered gazes.

"No, why?" Squid inquired, confused. She glared.

"Because, you're all staring at me like I'm some kind of a circus freak and it's really making me uncomfortable. Can you _please_ stop?" they had the decency to look sheepish when they turned away. It was quiet for a few minutes, a stiff silence falling over the tent.

"… Did you really shoot somebody?" asked Magnet, finally breaking the silence. The boys paused, before continuing what they were doing. Katrina turned towards them, tears brimming in her eyes, and nodded.

"Were they… ya know, hurt?" he continued. A pregnant pause filled the air.

"He… didn't make it." she answered, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. She roughly tried to wipe them away, but more only replaced them. A few of the guys moaned when they saw and walked over.

"Aw, don't cry." Begged Zigzag. The others nodded.

"Man, we hate it when girls cry." Squid continued, sounding slightly angry. The others showed signs of agreement.

Chuckling, she apologized. "S-sorry." she stuttered, a small smile lightening up her face. She decided to let them return to their cots, comforting her was a big enough blow to their fragile male egos. In the distance, some kind of bell sounded. Katrina practically jumped out of her skin. When she looked up, the boys were leaving.

"Hey, um, Magnet, right?" The tall boy standing up from his cot turned to her.

"No," he answered cautiously, "I'm Zigzag."

"Oh," Katrina looked to her feet once more, not at all pleased with her current predicament. "Sorry." It was silent for a moment as the tent emptied.

"…What is it?" he asked finally.

"Oh, um, what's going on?" he stared down at her.

"Dinner." He turned away from her, but stopped after a few steps. Without turning around, he advised, "You'd better get changed. The warden's strict about uniform." On that final note, he walked away and out of the tent.

Sighing, Katrina headed his warning and took of her jeans and sneakers, pulling on the ugly orange jumpsuit. At first she'd closed it up all the way, but upon realizing how hard that made it to breath, she reconsidered her options. Taking her arms out of the sleeves, she copied what most of the other boys did and tied the upper half around her waist. Adjusting her tee shirt, she exited the tent and approached the mess hall.

Upon her entrance, all was quiet. The members of Camp Green Lake only stared, eyes never leaving the new female occupant. Katrina stepped into the line with other boys waiting to get their meal. She was thankful to find that in front of her was a D-Tent boy, Zero if she remembered correctly. Whispers began to drift through the room.

"…Holy crap, that's a girl…"

"…He wasn't lyin'…"

"…I wonder what tent she's in…"

"…Dang she's hot…"

"…I'd definitely like to hit that…"

Katrina shook her head in order to block out the voices. Taking her tray, she looked around. Boldly tilting her chin up, she began to advance towards D-Tent's table. Catcalls followed her the entire way.

She tried not to focus on how many of the boys here were gang members or rapists, but it didn't work. She couldn't help but wonder how many of them had been put away for sexual assault. A hand collided with her backside, causing her to pause in shock before continuing onward. She stopped in front of D-Tent's table.

"Um, can I sit with you guys?" before they had a chance to answer, a hand shot out from another table and wrapped around her wrist.

"Hey sweetie, you can sit with _us_." A husky voice emanated from the owner of the hand's grinning mouth. The other occupants of the table whooped and hollered, looking her up and down while smirking suggestively.

"Uh, t-that's ok. I'll just go eat… outside." She assured them, trying to pull her wrist from the boy's grip. No such luck as he just tightened his hold.

"You can't go yet, we haven't been… acquainted." Once again, the table was in a gleeful uproar. She frowned.

"Katrina, nice to meet you. Now can I go?" the table chuckled.

"What tent are you in?"

"D-Tent."

"Aw, what a shame. Well, you can come n' visit A-Tent anytime you want. Like now." He yanked her down to the bench, "We'd _love_ to have you."

"Let go!" she growled angrily as a hand snaked its way up her thigh.

"Don't be like that," another boy said, arm encircling her waist, "We just want to spend time with you."

"No!"

"Aw c'mon honey…"

"Stop it!" her lunch teetered dangerously on the tray as she struggled to stand.

"Why don-"

"I believe the lady said no." At Zigzag's words, A-Tent looked up to find that all of D-Tent had walked over and stood not a foot away, glaring down at them.

In the midst of their confusion, Katrina pulled away. She was pushed behind Squid and X-Ray with Magnet to her left, Armpit to her right, and Zigzag behind her. Zero had remained seated, but glared in the table's general direction while X-Ray did so to all the tables. Everyone was, at this point, silent.

"Anyone who messes with D-Tent's girl is gonna hafta answer to us, got it?" He ground out menacingly. No one even dared to breath, but it was a silent confirmation. Turning, the group returned to their table and sat down, this time making room for Katrina. People stopped staring and returned to their dinner, wrapping themselves up in their own private conversations.

As they sat, she heard Zigzag mutter, "A stands for Assholes" under his breath.

"Thanks you guys." She gratified appreciatively. Squid snorted.

"We didn't do it for you," he pointed out rudely, "we just didn't want to get blamed when something bad happened. You heard Mom."

"I know," she answered sincerely, "but that doesn't change the fact that you did it." they sent her some odd looks, but didn't reply. A silence fell on the group, until Armpit finally broke it.

"So, Katrina is it?" he asked, trying to still sound tough. She nodded.

"Yeah, but you can call me Kat." She told them nonchalantly.

"What's 'Nickelback'?" he asked, pointing to her chest.

"A band," the brunette responded, glancing down at the name scrawled across her breast. "They're a favorite of mine." The boys nodded, but didn't say anything. She used it as a chance to take a good look at her new companions.

X-Ray was nothing special to look at, but it wasn't hard to see that he was the leader. He was cocky and held an heir of pride that made you not want to mess with him.

Armpit seemed a bit like a bully, but she was sure he had a soft side underneath his hard shell. He reminded her of those big, tough guys you'd see in coffee houses in the city whom were poets at heart.

Squid wasn't too hard on the eyes, although he tried far too hard to be tough. She could practically see the scared little boy hiding inside him. It made her kind of sad to know he was so awkward he needed to put up a mask.

Zero was just quiet, obviously the silent and observing type. She sensed he held a boyish charm. It was practically radiating off of him. She was sure he wasn't just an introvert, their was a rational reason behind his silence.

Magnet was good-looking and seemed pretty nice. She had a feeling it wouldn't be hard to warm up to him, and could tell he was a joker with an interesting sense of humor. She always loved a good laugh, so maybe they'd get along.

Zigzag was a bit of an enigma, though. She wasn't entirely sure what to think of him. He seemed so distant and untrusting yet helpful, even kind, when they were in the tent. And, just then he'd spoken up for her and called her a lady. She wondered what his deal was.

Content with her analysis of each boy, she began listening to D-Tent's current conversation. Magnet was bragging about his thieving abilities while he and the other boys swapped detailed accounts of how they were caught.

"… So, about a foot from the door, some guy drops this huge bag of kibble n' it spills everywhere. The dog musta smelled it 'cause he started barkin up a storm, man. I took off runnin, but the cops caught up just five blocks away." Katrina couldn't help but grin at Magnet's story. She'd caught bits and pieces earlier, so she knew what he was talking about.

"Hey, if you'd been able to keep the puppy, what would you've named it?" she asked. He shrugged at the question.

"I don't know, chica. I guess if I had him now I would call him 'El Stupido' for getting me caught." Everyone chuckled at this.

"Hey Kat," Squid called out, "wanna give us your play by play?" she froze. What if they saw through her lie? For a moment she was too scared to remember the story she'd come up with.

"I, uh…" thankfully, her memory came back with a jolt and, taking a deep breath, she told her tale.

"See, I'd always carry this gun with me. For self-protection, ya know? Well, one winter day I was looking for some shelter since it was so cold out. I ducked into this little mom n' pop store and started looking at little trinkets and things. But I couldn't afford any of 'em so I figured I'd just stick one or two in my pockets and walk out of there, no harm no foul. There wasn't anything for theft prevention so I figured I'd have nothing to lose.

"So, I shoved this beautiful, expensive Swarovski Crystal cat in my jacket and looked around for a bit longer so it wouldn't seem too suspicious. Finally, after a few more minutes, I headed for the door. Only problem was, at that moment someone else had just left but hadn't held the door. I wasn't paying attention and when it was closing it bumped into me, causing the cat in my jacket to fall out and crack.

"There was this guy about our age, maybe a few years older, behind the counter. He was pissed n' went towards the phone. I panicked, thinking it was for the police, and didn't know what to do. I don't know what came over me, but before I knew what was happening I'd already pumped some lead into the guy.

"I was completely shocked at myself. I'd never actually used my gun before, let alone shot it at another human being. I must've just stood there for at least a minute just letting the fact that I'd killed somebody register. Then what happened really hit me full force. I realized I was a criminal. I knew they were gonna send me to jail.

"As you can imagine, I wasn't going to stand around any longer after that. I grabbed the dropped crystal, incase it had my fingerprints on it, and bolted from the store. But, someone had already heard the gunshots and called 911. After a few blocks I was cornered in an alleyway with nowhere to run, so I gave myself up. It wasn't long before I was bagged in the back of a cop car."

Finished with her story, Katrina stood. She hadn't touched her lunch, but it was all right. She'd eaten earlier and had some food in her pack. The boys, who were sitting stone still in shock from her story, shook themselves from their stupor. ((An: lotsa 'S's in that sentence. ;P))

"Where you goin', chica?" Magnet asked confusedly. The others looked up with him.

"I'm not hungry." She shrugged. They stared incredulously.

"You're going to waste perfectly good food?" Squid asked. In response, she dropped her tray on the table. The two solids collided loud with a clanging sound.

"Knock yourselves out." On that final note, she returned to the tent.

"I don't believe her." Zigzag stated bluntly almost as soon as she had left.

"You don't?" X-Ray asked, lifting one eyebrow. The blond shook his head.

"Naw, not at all."

"Why not? I don't think it's possible to make something like that up."

"Think about it." he explained, "If she was so scared of him calling the police, why didn't she just run? Shooting him only guaranteed that they'd show up."

"Hey, Zig's right." Squid agreed, "And if she was so hysterical after shooting, how was she level headed enough to pick up what she was originally trying to steal?"

"Why was she carrying a gun in the first place?" Magnet asked, joining the conversation, "And if she lost it enough to fire at that guy, how come she didn't shoot at the cops?"

The D-Tent boys looked back and forth at each other. In under two minutes, they'd found numerous conflicts with Katrina's story. All they could do was sit there confused. What had really happened?

Armpit's voice rang out with a final, incriminating, albeit stupid, question, "How do you get hit by a door?"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

RS: Well, there ya go. Leave a review!


	3. No Privacy

RS: Here's the next chappy!

_crazycatluver:_ Wow, thanks a lot! I'll update every week or every other week, depends how fast I'm writing the chapters. This one's dedicated to you!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**No Privacy**

Groaning, Katrina fell back onto her cot and shut her eyes. It had been a long day. She had come to Camp Green Lake, only to find that she was the only female there. If that wasn't enough, she was introduced to a group of guys who didn't fully trust her and was sexually assaulted. Then, to top it all off, she lied to her aforementioned tent-mates twice. What a wonderful day.

Standing up, she sighed. It wasn't too late, but she'd feel much better if she were wearing something comfortable to sleep in. She was sure it wasn't against the rules, the boys probably slept in just their boxers. Instantly, images of shirtless D-Tent boys popped up, causing Kat to blush.

'_Stop it, mind, we are **not** going there!'_

Turning to her bags, which were on the other end of the cot, she reached in and looked at what she had. It wasn't much but, besides the necessities, like clothing and hygienic materials, she had a small bit of candy and some personal items: books, stuff for writing and drawing, a small calendar, her cell phone, her CD player, her CDs, a truckload of batteries, etc. It sounded like a lot more than it was. Because she was a girl, they hadn't checked her stuff. They'd figured it wouldn't be right for a guy to be handling her bras and pads, so she just went through a simple metal detector. Thank god her Walkman was plastic.

She looked up as the boys entered the tent. They each went to their respective cots, giving her wary looks.

"Hey guys," Kat greeted, "what's up?"

"Nothin'." Armpit responded coldly. X-Ray stiffened as Squid, Magnet, and Zigzag sent their large friend withering looks. They didn't want her to know -at least, not right away- that they'd figured out she was lying.

"Oh…" She glanced down, slightly hurt, before asking, "Um, when's lights out?"

"About 2 hours." Squid answered nonchalantly, before uncomfortably adding "We should, uh, probably get changed." They all flushed and she nodded shyly. She'd taken a long, hot bubble bath before leaving, knowing it would be her last time in a real bathroom for a long while. The boys had showered just after digging their holes earlier that day.

"Uh, yeah, ok. Lemme just…" she moved the odd, sheet covered metal frame in front of her cot in order to block it. The boys turned away to get changed into their nightclothes, not sparing a second glance at first.

"Hey Magnet, pass me my shirt man." Squid ordered from across the tent. He didn't receive an answer. "Magnet… Magnet… Hey Magnet!"

He looked up to see why there was no answer and noticed that Magnet was staring straight ahead, not blinking. Turning, he saw why and dropped his jaw.

Yes, the 'curtain' blocked off their new roommate's personal space, but it didn't completely block her from view. A dark silhouette was clearly visible while getting changed behind the sheets. The two boys stared mesmerized as the figure began to remove her pants. Their lack of movement caught the other boys' attention.

"Hey guys, what's…" X-Ray broke away in mid sentence. He whacked Armpit in the shoulder, effectively catching his attention, and pointed. They now also stood completely engrossed by Katrina and poked Zigzag.

He winced at the sudden, hard jab to his shoulder, and looked up. The first thing he noticed was that no one was moving. Upon turning his head in order to find out what was so mesmerizing, he was met by, what he felt was, the most amazing sight he'd ever witnessed in his entire life.

The curvy, woman's silhouette immediately hypnotized him. None of the boys had noticed before, but Kat was all curves, definitely one hundred percent female. They nearly whimpered when she began to take off her shirt. All her movements seemed to be in slow motion.

Zigzag ripped himself from his observing stupor and shot his head straight down. Grabbing his shirt, he tossed it onto Squid in order to wake him up. It worked, for when the white fabric blocked his view, his gaze automatically lowered.

Such actions continued until all the D-Tent boys were watching the ground as they finished getting changed, a bright pink spreading across their cheeks.

"Hey guys," Katrina called out from behind the 'curtain', "you decent?" She received a few bashful confirmations before moving aside the sheets.

"Whoa…" Zigzag's low, rumbling voice erupted through the tent as Squid's signature toothpick fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up. The boys were all staring at her, even Zero who seemed to have taken the least amount of interest in her arrival.

"Do you, uh, always sleep so… so… um…" Zigzag was finding it hard to come up with the right words.

"With so little clothing on?" Squid offered, before noticing the absence of his toothpick.

Kat looked down at herself to verify what he meant. She was wearing a skintight camisole that hugged her every curve and a pair of hot shorts that just barely covered her underwear. To finish it off, her feet adorned a pair of socks to keep them warm. Looking up, she frowned.

"Well, do you always sleep in your underwear?" The boys flushed in response, noting the fact that they were only in their boxers, some sans shirt.

"Besides," she added with a shrug, "it's hot. I, personally, would prefer not to die in my sleep of a heatstroke, thank you very much." The boys chuckled and rolled their eyes.

"Jeez, chica, it's not _that_ bad." Magnet pointed out.

"Yeah. Besides," joked X-Ray, "it's a dry heat." they all gave a good laugh.

"Whatever." She sighed, shaking her head, before moving to her cot. She bent over, six pairs of eyes glued to her rear-end, and retrieved her toothbrush and toothpaste. Standing back up, she turned to exit the tent.

"Where're you going?" asked Zigzag as she passed, looking her in the eyes as she turned to him. The other boys tried, they really did, but just couldn't keep their gazes from drifting to other areas.

"To brush my teeth." She stated slowly, as if it were obvious.

"In the middle of a juvenile delinquent camp, dressed like that?" Squid's voice was incredulous, with an almost condescending under tone.

"Take someone with you, aiight." ordered X-Ray.

Kat only went on to implore, "Thank you for the concern, but I don't need someone to come with me so I can brush my teeth. I'll be fine."

"It aint't safe." He insisted. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, how about this. I'll ask one of you boys to come with me, but if you refuse then I can go on my own." The guys looked a bit confused, but nodded. She grinned and walked over to Zero, earning a chorus of groans from the other boys whom were shocked at their own stupidity for not thinking of that possibility.

"Zero," the brunette inquired sweetly, "will you please come with me?" the small boy looked up at her, blinking a couple of times, before nodding.

"Be back in a bit, boys!" the young female giggled. She and her escort then exited the tent.

It was a relatively uneventful trip. Kat and Zero walked to the water spigot where she brushed her teeth and he just looked around blankly. None of the other campers were out, all desperately hanging on to their final minutes of freedom by relaxing out in their tents. When the two returned, the boys had assembled on Zigzag's bed and taken out a worn deck of cards. Squid shuffled them quickly and began to deal.

Leaning over to the other side of her space, Kat pulled out a sketchpad and pencil from one of her bags along with a lap desk to lean on. Opening the front cover, she glanced at her past drawings and took note of the styles she experimented with. There was Japanese animation, Korean animation, impressionism, and more.

She gave a small smile; reminiscing over the joy she'd experienced creating her work, before turning to a blank page. The boys weren't going anywhere for a while and she hadn't had a chance to sit down and draw in a long time, what with the court hearings and all.

It was the perfect scene, too, like something… well, maybe not something from a book or movie, but it had a certain… feel to it that just made her want to grin. The boys were all seated in a circle, but at just the right angle so she could see all their faces. Even Zero was visible lying on his cot behind them, staring upwards blandly.

She sat there silently for a period of time, the exact length of which she wasn't sure, with the only noises to reach her ears being the scratching of her pencil, D-Tent's muffled words, and what ever scant creaks her mattress made the few times she shifted into more comfortable positions. She was nearly finished with her sketch by the time she was finally being addressed.

"Hey chica, I know I'm hot but do ya have to stare?" The boys laughed at Magnet's joke and let out a chorus of disputations such as 'No way' and 'ha, you wish!' Kat didn't answer, only worked on putting the finishing touches on her sketch.

"Uh-oh, guys, I think she's ignoring us." X-Ray spoke with mock lacing his voice. She still didn't move, or even react.

"I don't think she hears us." Zigzag stated, "She's too wrapped up in whatever she's doing." He stood and craned his neck to get a better view of what was in her hands. No such luck.

"See anything?" asked Armpit.

"No. She's probably recording everything we say so she can relay all of it to the government. Then they'll use the information to…" the others rolled their eyes and tuned out his paranoid babbling. Seconds later he realized no one was listening and quieted down in a huff.

"Done." Kat muttered under her breath, holding the sketchpad at arms length to fully take in the final product.

"With what?" Squid asked, louder than usual, catching her attention immediately. A dark flush spread across her cheeks when she noticed them all staring at her.

"Oh, n-nothing." The brunette stuttered nervously.

She went to put the pad away but it was too late. Zigzag's long legs had already carried him over to her in a few quick strides and he pulled it from her hands. She jumped up, futilely attempting to grab the paper from his hands, but it was no competition. The top of her head only came up to his nose.

Rather than looking at it on his own, he headed back to the rest of D-Tent and sat down. They all crowded around the tall blond in order to get a glimpse of what was in the book. He opened the cover and began slowly flipping through the pages. Zero looked at them through the corner of his eye but didn't move.

Meanwhile, Katrina was glaring at them angrily. What right had they to touch her things! She had half a mind to go over there and take it back by force. But, her common sense kicked in before she did anything. What was she, a weak little girl, going to do against five juvenile delinquents who'd been muscled up by digging holes everyday for months? Nothing, that's what.

"Hey look," Armpit pointed out as they reached the final drawing, "it's us."

"Cool, we're models!" Squid joked, "Only difference is we're not gay." (1)

"Well," Magnet grinned, "I'm certainly attractive enough for modeling." He struck a mock pose while his friends threw soft punches at his arms, telling him to knock it off.

"Think we aughta call her 'Sketch'?" asked Armpit.

"No, we can come up with something better. But these ain't bad." X-Ray commented, as Zigzag stood and carried back the sketchpad. Glowering, Kat ripped the book from his hands and stuffed it into her bag. They all looked taken aback.

"Jeez, we just wanted to see-"

"Don't touch my stuff." She hissed, before adding a sad "Please." The boys just shook their heads.

"Chicks." Squid muttered under his breath, irritated.

She sighed, "Sorry, kind of stressful having your first day at an all boys camp when you're a girl." The boys all shrugged.

"Yeah, well get used to it." Squid glared, still angry at the way she reacted. The female nodded.

"I'll try… so when's beddy-bye time?" she asked somewhat jokingly. The boys chuckled a bit, trying to help her lighten the mood.

"9:30, and we get up at 4:30."

"WHA-"

"Lights out!" Dr. Pendanski's voice rang out through the night as he checked each tent to ensure everyone's presence. D-Tent climbed into their beds as he came in to take a head count. A minute later, the lights went out loudly.

Fwoomtch!

Black.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

(1) No offense to homosexuals, models, or homosexual models!

RS: Leave me a nice review, please!


	4. Meet the Warden

RS: I was just thinking: nobody in holes was incredibly attractive. Squid was okay, kinda funny looking; Magnet looked cuter with the mustache but appeared a bit anemic (not _bu_limic, _a_nemic!). Zigzag was the cutest, but even he wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. X-Ray n' Armpit were just ugly. The only girls in it were Kissin' Kate Barlow, the warden, n' Caveman's mother, so let's face it: the girls were ugly.

_da baddest chick:_ bad chick- I completely understand what you mean, I'm going to try and work on the M-Sness. Thanks for putting it so nicely. Sexy chick- Thanks so much! I already have a nickname picked out, though. It's REALLY cliché, but I like it.

_Hannah:_ Not in this chapter, sorry. But don't worry , it'll come.

_crazycatluver:_ Actually, the name 'Sketch' was shot down by X-Ray. N' yes, guyspervs. I have 6 chapters written, I'm updating weekly.

_Mrs. Squid:_ Erm… isn't it 'Bi-otch'? Whatever, here's the update you wanted.

_Kathy:_ eh, they're okay. Anyway, here's the chapter you requested.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Meet the Warden**

"Rise and Shine!"

"Up n' at 'em!"

Katrina awoke to a trumpet sounding in the distance and the yells of Dr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir calling campers from their beds, along with the rustling of her tent mates getting ready. It was still dark out, the sun just barely beginning to peek over the edge of the horizon.

'_Can't move… too early…'_ Yawning, she laboriously ripped one eye open to look around. The boys were getting dressed.

"Eep!" she screwed her eyes shut and turned away, now jolted awake. The boys' heads shot up, taking on the stunned bunny expression. Apparently they'd forgotten that they were living with a female.

Zigzag, however, hadn't noticed. It was never a problem for him to get up in the morning; his paranoia caused him to worry that something would happen to him if he stayed asleep while others were awake all around him. So, he all but leapt out of his cot each morning. He was standing in only his boxers attempting to wrestle Magnet out of bed. The young Latino wouldn't move.

Walking over, not yet clothed, Squid poked the tall blond and pointed in Kat's direction. The boy flushed deeply with embarrassment put more effort into waking his friend. Squid joined the cause, each grabbing a leg and pulling. Magnet hadn't been expecting that.

'_Well, I might as well get up. I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep with those images fresh in my mind. Although,'_ thought Kat, _'they looked pretty rock hard. Nice abs, too…'_ yes she'd looked away, but that didn't mean she couldn't take a quick glance around first. She was a sane female with working eyes after all. Turning over, she gasped at the scene before her.

Magnet had been yanked off the bed, landing on top of Squid and Zigzag. The three collapsed to the ground and rolled a couple of feet to in front of Katrina's bed, trying to wrestle themselves off each other in order to stand up. They were now staring at her, alerted by her gasp, in an intertwined heap. They were stone still looking like deer caught in head lights, all their limbs still tangled. As if that alone wasn't enough, apparently all three slept in their boxers, _just_ their boxers.

Kat couldn't take it anymore, the scene was just too funny, and cracked up. A cherry red hue climbed up her neck and across her cheeks as she fell back on her cot, gasping for breath and clutching her sides in pain. The boys were still attempting to disentangle themselves from one another with no such luck.

Inside, however, she was even more of a mess. Her mind wasn't sure whether to focus on how funny they looked or how hot they were, especially half-naked lying together in a heap. The teen's cheeks flushed even more, if possible, at the kinky thought. She finally calmed down and rolled her eyes at the human heap on the floor.

"Oh hold still," she stated standing. Leaning down, she disintertwined the three boys rather quickly. The dark blush seemed as if it was tattooed onto her face and a discomforted smile pulled up on cheeks. Once finished, she sat back down on her cot.

"Uh, t-thanks." Zigzag stated nervously. She suddenly noticed that he had a serious case of bed-head, making his already insane hair spike out even more. She fleetingly wondered if he ever brushed it.

'_Not likely, he's probably too scared the brush will eat him or take pictures to send to the government.'_ She thought sarcastically.

"Si, muchos gracias chica." (1) Magnet couldn't even look her in the eye. Squid didn't say anything, but nodded uncomfortably in gratitude.

Turning, the boys walked back to their personal spaces to change while Katrina moved the barrier in front of her cot and did the same. Ten minutes later D-Tent exited the canvas housing as a group, fully dressed and ready to grab some breakfast and get digging.

After grabbing some shovels, while explaining their secondary use as a measuring stick, and their usual morning meal, honey covered tortillas that tasted like cardboard and paste, all the campers assembled in front of Mr. Sir's office for their daily debriefing.

To their surprise, the warden stood in front of them that morning, not Mr. Sir or even Dr. Pendanski. She was dressed in the usual: a pair of jeans, a pair of boots, a button up short sleeve top, a pair of sunglasses, and a cowboy hat, with her hair pulled back in a braid.

"Jeez, what do you think the warden's doing out here?" X-Ray asked. The other boys just shrugged in response.

"So that's the warden?" inquired Kat. Looking down at the breakfast in her hand she grimaced and decided to wait a while before eating it. She wasn't hungry, never was right after waking up, but she didn't want to waste her only food before lunch, even if it looked moldy.

"Yeah," Squid answered, not even turning to her.

"She looks nice… Is she?"

"We wouldn't know, never really met her before just seen her talkin' with Mr. Sir."

"Oh."

Sighing, she looked back down at her tortillas again; worried they'd get dusty if not eaten. She attempted to take a bite, but the breading was so tough she had to rip it by clamping down with her teeth and pulling with her hands. The boys laughed at the grimace she made upon tasting it.

"Ugh! How can you eat this garbage?" more laughter followed her comment.

"When it's the only choice you've got for breakfast, chica, you learn to like it." Magnet replied. Before she could open her mouth to answer, they were interrupted.

"Good morning… Katrina, is it? How is this vision of beauty on such a fine day?" the guy asked in mock suaveness, friends laughing from a few feet away. Kat remembered him as one of the boys from A-Tent who'd been watching everything happen and cheered on his buddies and felt dislike bubbling in the pit of her stomach. However, she was brought up to be courteous and so was forced to speak politely through clenched teeth.

"Good morning. I'm well, thanks, how are you?" both tents looked shocked at her pleasant attitude. The guy's face cracked into a wry smirk.

"Oh, I'm _fine_. Say, how would you like to have breakfast with us?"

D-Tent watched him untrustingly, some with clenched fists. They were ready to come to the rescue if need be. Katrina shifted slightly in nervousness but didn't let it show. She knew how to graciously refuse his offer.

She shook her head, "Please forgive me, but I must decline. There are previous engagements to which I must attend." His face faltered for a moment. No one in Camp Green Lake ever spoke with that much class.

He shook himself back to reality, "Are you sure-"

"Yes, the chica's sure." Magnet interrupted.

"Did y'all not hear us yesterday?" Squid continued angrily, playing with the toothpick in his mouth. The boy glared at them.

"Back off-"

"Why don't you back off?" Zigzag asked calmly, stepping forward so he towered over the offending male. His adversary noticeably paled, backing away.

"Whatever, dude." Turning, he departed with his friends.

"Thanks guys," Kat gratified appreciatively, "I don't think I could've handled him this early in the morning, if at all."

"Why were you being so polite to him?" asked Armpit confusedly.

"Yeah, girl, I woulda just dished it out n' sent him packin'." X-Ray nodded.

"I was brought up to be polite to everyone," she explained, "even those I don't like. I can usually do it, too, until they really start to aggravate me on purpose. Like him…" The boys nodded in faux understanding, though they still had no idea why you'd be polite to someone you hate.

At that moment, Mr. Sir stepped out from his office. In his mouth were some sunflower seeds and in his hand more were waiting to be eaten. He disgustingly spit a seed over the railing to his left, nearly hitting one of the boys from another tent.

"Listen up," he growled, quieting everyone down immediately, "The warden's got a few things to say." The woman stepped forward, folding up her sunglasses and tucking them into her shirt.

"As I'm sure you're all aware," she drawled, looking across the crowd of boys, "we now have a female camper joining us." The boys erupted into some giggles.

"Don't we know it!" one called. The boys began laughing even harder, though no one could point out where the comment originated.

"Enough!" Mr. Sir yelled, instantly quieting the male gathering.

The warden continued as if nothing had been said, "Because of this, changes have been made. There is a separate shower stall a few yards from the others, do not use it, it's for her. Outhouses have been put in near the showers, keep them clean or else you will be using holes again. Above all, treat your new campmate with respect."

The warden stepped back and Mr. Sir came forward to take her place, "Let's get diggin' boys!" The warden gave him a pointed look, "Er… and girl." Chuckling, the campers turned and headed to their counselors so they could be told where to dig.

"Dr. Pendanski," the warden walked towards D-Tent, "I think double shower tokens are in order, don't you agree." He looked confused.

"Er, yes… but for what?" he winced slightly as she glared at him before rolling her eyes.

"You certainly weren't doing anything about A-Tent bothering Kat, but" Turning, she smiled with a forced pleasantness at the boys. "These fine boys were chivalrous enough to step forward. Now, are you going to tell me that they don't deserve anything for their good deed?" (2) Dr. Pendanski vigorously shook his head.

"No, of course not, they'll get their tokens once they get back from digging."

"Good… and the nice young lady will be digging a smaller hole, as I ordered?" he nodded.

"Of course, though I still don't see why. The boys have been doing perfectly fine, why wouldn't she?" the warden glared once more.

"Are you aware, Dr., that women have more strength in their legs than in their arms, while men are the exact opposite?"

"No." he mumble, angry for being made a fool.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that."

"No, I didn't."

"Well, now you do. Under those circumstances, I don't think it's really fair to make her dig such a large whole. Don't you agree?"

"…I suppose." She smirked.

"You suppose?" the warden turned to D-Tent, "X-Ray, does that sound fair to you?" she caught the boys off guard.

"Uh… No, it doesn't." He answered.

"Good," she smiled, "Zigzag, don't you agree that it's better for a lady to dig a smaller hole than a man?"

"Yes ma'am," he agreed politely, "I do."

"Squid, do you agree?"

"Yessum." He nodded.

"Magnet, Armpit?" They nodded as well.

"Yes."

"Yeah." She turned back to Dr. Pendanski.

"Well these boys seem sure, such gentlemen. Now, I want everyone in D-Tent to get extra shower tokens, no exceptions. Have a nice day, kids." Turning she walked back to her car and drove back off to her cabin.

"Come on, let's go." Dr. Pendanski stalked away with a sour look on his face, his group following close behind. Kat moved closer to the boys as they walked.

"I thought you said you'd never met the warden before." She commented.

"We haven't." Squid answered.

"Then how did she now you're name? Heck, how'd she know mine?"

"She's got the whole place wired with tiny cameras and microphones. They're everywhere. In the tents, the wreck room, the showers. I'll bet she even put some in those new outhouses, too." Zigzag commented in his usual worry.

Kat couldn't help but giggle slightly. So what if she thought his paranoia was cute and quirky? Every time he started talking with that tone of fear or suspicion in his voice it made her just want to grin. Quite frankly, she found him all around adorable.

"Man, in that case she must watch me every day." Magnet bragged, looking proud. Katrina blushed, there was no denying that he was attractive, but did he have to go around parading his looks?

"Dude, he said _cameras_ and _microphones_, not micro_scopes_." Armpit grinned. All of D-Tent split into laughter; even Zero cracked a smile at his tent mate's jab.

"Aw, shut-up man. You're makin' me look like an idiot in front of the lady." He turned around and winked at the brunette, attempting to smile flirtatiously. She rolled her eyes and smirked mockingly.

"You don't need Armpit's help with that." More laughter erupted from the group. Maybe Camp Green Lake wouldn't be as horrible as she first thought.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

(1) Translation: Yes, thank you very much.

(2) The reason the warden's being so pleasant is because she's often portrayed as a vicious, bloodsucking spawn of Satan. I wanted her to be less of a monster and more of a person. Maybe she's not completely concerned with the boys' well being, but every girl can connect with a fellow female and a problem like sexual harassment.

RS: Oh, back to what I was saying before: for those of you who don't already know, bulimic is when you make yourself vomit. Anemic is when you don't have enough iron in your blood. It makes you have dark circles under your eyes even when you've gotten a good night's sleep.

And yes, I am a neurotic perfectionist who points out everything wrong with anything… don't judge me.

Leave a nice review, please!


	5. The First Hole

RS: Ack, I'm sorry this came so late! I forgot to update, as pathetic as that is. Anyway, I won't waste anymore of your time. Here are the shoutouts and the story.

_crazycatluver:_ I know what you mean. Most of my writing's done when I'm half asleep.

_Hannah:_ Thanks, I was worried people would complain she was OOC.

_Manda9212:_ Thanks, n' don't worry the updates come fast. I update weekly.

_da baddest chic:_ Bad chic: thanks, I was worried everyone would think she was OOC. Sexy chic: read and reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The First Hole**

Kat's POV

"This is where you'll be digging." Dr. Pendanski stated blandly, pointing to a space on the ground. I looked down to where he was pointing and nodded. Turning, the middle-aged man walked back to his truck and drove off back to camp.

I decided to take a look around before starting. There wasn't much to look at, just dirt and holes really. The boys had already begun to dig, so I sighing and decided to do the same. I pulled on the thick, standard issue gloves I'd been supplied with. Everyone looked up when they heard me move my shovel in order to watch me start my first hole, I suppose, though I don't know why that would be so interesting to watch.

At first I tried to just push the shovel into the ground. It barely even scratched the rocky surface, so I attempted lifting the shovel up high with both hands and driving it into the dirt. I managed to get the tip in, but that was hardly any help. I thought about placing the end of the shovel on the ground and jumping onto it, it was worth a shot. Hopefully the increased weight would force the primitive device further down.

Jumping high, I landed perfectly on the back of my shovel… and bounced off, falling flat on my ass. My shovel fell beside me, not having gotten any further into the ground than before. The laughter of D-Tent surrounded me as they pointed and mocked. I could feel myself blushing and looked down, tears pricking my eyes. I shook them away.

Whenever someone laughs at me, I start to cry and feel depressed. My friends back home would joke that I had an inferiority complex, so that's why I was a crybaby when I was younger. I supposed it was true, but that hardly made me feel any better. I willed myself to stay strong, never let them see you sweat… or, in my case, shed tears.

Another pair of dirty, brown boots invaded my line of vision causing me to raise my head slightly. I wondered who was there. The chuckling that once filled the air dissolved into silent wonder as a gloved hand was extended before me. Looking up, I noticed a quiet Zigzag standing there, arm outstretched, waiting for me to accept his help. I did. Placing my hand in his, he yanked me up and handed me my shovel.

"Usually there are cracks in the ground, look for one and start there." He advised simply. (1) I smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, thanks." I looked down and did a three-sixty, causing my smile to fade.

"Shoot…" I muttered under my breath. He must've heard my voice from where he was digging, not far away, 'cause he looked up at me questioningly.

"Um… Zigzag," I asked shyly, "what if there aren't any cracks to start from?" he walked back over and looked around at my space, brow furrowed. At this point, Magnet and Armpit had come over too. They all looked at each other nervously.

"There's never not been some kind of a crevice before." The largest, smelliest boy stated blankly.

"Yeah, chica, we're not sure what to do." The Latino smiled sheepishly and went to put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned away as if not to notice that he was about to move, so he couldn't touch me. I still wasn't ready for that.

I stood watching as the boys walked back to their holes, except for Zigzag and Magnet who went to ask Squid and X-Ray what they thought I should do. X-Ray didn't seem to care and just waved them off, but Squid looked thoughtful for a moment. The three conversed for about a minute, before cracking identical grins.

"Try softening the ground." advised the tall blond as he and Squid walked back to me. Magnet returned to his hole. I cocked my head confusedly, not having a clue what he meant. Leaning down, the brown-haired boy unscrewed my canteen and splashed part of the ground with it. He waited a few seconds before triumphantly plunging my shovel into the moist ground. (1)

"Thank you so much!" I grinned up at them, before turning to call out, "You too, guys!" All of D-Tent, sans Zero and X-Ray, blushed a bit and sent a slight wave in my direction. The thick spectacled boy who hadn't given me a second thought glared into the ground, though I'm not sure why.

"Better get to work, chica," Magnet advised, grinning, "the first holes the hardest." The boys howled with laughter at his comment while I smiled politely. Zigzag returned to his hole chuckling and we all went back to digging.

I tried not to focus on how hard the work was. I let my mind wander and daydreamed about random things, not really thinking about what I was doing. I figured that my work would be easier if I wasn't completely focused on it.

After a while, my arms began to feel heavy and I stopped for a rest. My hands felt like they were on fire from the shovel chaffing, my legs ached from standing; my back throbbed from being hunched over. I leaned back, earning a satisfying crack from my back, before clicking my knuckles and rolling my wrists for the same effect. I rolled my neck to release the tension while flexing my knees a bit. Sighing tiredly, I sat myself on the edge of my hole.

Glancing down at my watch, I notice it read 8:00. I thought for a moment. We woke up at 4:30 with twenty minutes to get breakfast, listen to Mr. Sir, etc. Then, it took about ten minutes to get to our digging site. So, me n' the boys had been goin' at it for three hours.

I looked down and estimated the size of my whole by comparing it to my shovel. I surmised that it was about three or three n' a half feet in diameter and 1 foot deep. That wasn't great considering how much further I had to go. The boys already had the length across finished and were just a bit deeper than myself.

I wanted more than anything to complain. To moan and scream and yell about how hard this was and how worn I felt would have made my day. But I didn't have the heart to. The boys had to dig a much larger hole everyday and they seemed fine. What right had I to start going on and on about something I got lucky at. I thought for a moment.

"Hey Magnet," I called out.

"Si, chica?" the Latino looked up, along with a couple of other boys.

"What time is lunch?"

"11:30 if you go by what they say, but it takes a few minutes to get lunch passed out to the tents before us."

"Okay… what time does the water truck come?" it didn't really matter when the truck came, I was only about half way through my gallon of water. (2) But, when it came, I could dump the rest into my hole and soften up the soil.

"8:30," this time Squid answered me, pausing his work to turn and lean on his shovel, "give or take a few minutes because of the other tents."

"Alright, thanks." I decided that was a long enough break and went back to digging.

Half an hour later, the water truck arrived. There was a specific order all the boys had to get their water in, though, so I waited until everyone else was in line to step behind Zero for some water. I'd already gulped down some of what I had left and poured the rest into my hole.

Narrator's POV

Filling Kat's canteen, Mr. Sir chuckled.

"So, how's your first day of diggin'?" he asked, smirking down at the young brunette in a condescending fashion. Her hands balled into angry fists, causing her to wince. She didn't have blisters, per say, but the palms of her hands were rubbed raw.

Smiling sweetly, she answered, "Challenging, but not all around unbearable." It wasn't a complete lie, digging was challenging and she could bare it enough to finish her hole. But, she wasn't sure how she was going to get through another day of it.

'_How could Magnet have said that this hole's hardest?'_ Kat wondered fleetingly, _'At least today I was refreshed early in the morning, but tomorrow I'll already be sore before I even get breakfast.'_ Shrugging, she brushed it off. She'd bring it up with him later.

"Let's see how well yer doin'. Take of yer gloves n' let me see yer hands." Ordered the man gruffly. Pealing off her hands' coverings, she put out her arms, palms down, and grinned up at him. He growled at her lack of compliance.

"Other side ya little smartass!" she turned her hands over and he grinned maliciously at her. The skin was red and irritated looking, even worn away and bleeding in some places. Once he looked away, she brought her hands back to her sides, glaring.

"Thanks." Kat muttered bluntly, taking her now full canteen from his hands. She turned and walked back to her hole, returning straight to digging. She was determined not to finish too much later than the boys; she didn't want to look too much weaker than she already did.

Time seemed to drag and fly by, at the same time. Soon it was lunch, but it took forever for mealtime to arrive. Zero was almost completely finished with his hole, and the boys were about four feet down. Kat was only about two n' a half feet down, but had widened her hole to the proper amount.

Sighing, she sat on the edge of her hole with her lunch; shovel standing erect as a result of being imbedded in the ground. Opening the bag, she peered inside to find a sandwich, apple, and carton of orange juice, filling her with sarcastic joy. The sound of shuffling snapped her out of her reverie. Looking up, she was surprised to find that most of D-Tent had moved to eat lunch with her. Zero was too much of a… would 'introvert' be the right word? And X-Ray just didn't seem to like her.

"So," asked Magnet, taking a seat next to her, "how's your first day of Camp Green Lake so far?" Kat shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich before grimacing slightly. She was disgusted to find it was honey and some sort of meat-like substance with an unappetizing dusting of sand. She swallowed quickly and continued eating. It was either the vomit-worthy sandwich or starving.

"Not as unimaginably unbearable as I originally expected." She answered honestly, earning some bewildered looks.

"… Wait, are you not complaining or has the sun scrambled my brain?" Squid inquired sarcastically. The female turned to him, smiling innocently.

"Both… but you may not have had any brains to start out with." Armpit, Magnet, and Zigzag began laughing, while in the background Zero cracked a small grin. X-Ray looked as though he wanted to be amused, but was keeping reservations.

They sat there for a few minutes just eating and talking. On the outside, Kat was smiling. But, on the inside, she was absolutely beaming. She felt as though the boys were really starting to accept her, even X-Ray had joined the conversation, though chose not to move any closer. (3) Zero was listening intently from his hole, but not taking part in their activities. Sure, there was still some slight tension between the boys and her, being that she was the only girl on the premises, but at least she wasn't feeling quite so alienated.

"You were wrong Magnet" she called out randomly. The boys stopped to look at her.

"About what?" he asked confusedly.

"You said that the first hole's the hardest, but, the way I see it, the third one will be." The boys all cracked grins, pleased that a newbie finally applied some logic and realized that the first hole wouldn't be the most torturous, but were still a bit confused.

"Why the third?" asked X-Ray, casually leaning on his shovel. She shrugged.

"Well," she explained, nonchalantly continuing to slowly dig, "on the second day I'll be sore from today, but on the third I'll be sore from today _and_ tomorrow while still not having adjusted to the schedule here at Camp Green Lake. By the forth day, however, I should be starting to get into the swing of things, so that will make my workload just a bit easier. Therefore, the third hole is the hardest.

The boys looked thoughtful for a moment, as though considering her logic. It made sense, in a somewhat twisted way, and they could just barely remember the suffering they'd endured on their third day. Turning towards each other, they nodded understandingly.

"S'pose you're right." Nodded X-Ray. On that final note, everyone stood up and returned to their holes. The sooner D-Tent finished, the sooner they could head to the Wreck Room and relax.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

(1) Okay, how come they never try any of this? The whole movie they all talk about how tough digging is, but they never stop to wonder how to make it easier. Also, do the camp workers even check how big the hole is? God, what a bunch of morons. 

(2) Am I the only one who noticed that their 'canteens' were empty, 1-gallon milk containers? Okay, I don't care how hard you're working, who the hell drinks that much water in less than half a day? And then, they're still thirsty for a refill… their bladders must be the size of Lake Michigan.

(3) In case you're confused: X-Ray never seems to immediately warm-up to the new campers. At first he was angry that Kat was getting special treatment because she was a girl. But, he figured out that the other boys weren't gonna follow his example and let her rough it out so he decided to be a little nicer to her, but not buddy up right away.

RS: Sorry again for the delay, please leave a review!


	6. Not Heroes, Rescuers

RS: What a party… last night we had a lot of company over, n' I swear to god not one piece of food was left uneaten. It was rather unnerving.

_Pippin Skywalker:_ Well, I tried. The Warden's hard to write. Maybe she'll end up with Magnet, maybe she won't. You'll just have to read to find out. ;)

_Da baddest chic:_ Bad Chic: that sounds like fun, my 'rents would blow a gasket if I ever tried something like that. N' I don't do much besides work at a nursery school either, so I understand how bored you must be most days. Sexy Chic: I was worried about that… you should've seen what I had _before_ dumbing down their dialogue. _I_ didn't even speak that well.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Not Heroes, Rescuers**

The D-Tent boys had finished their holes and made their way back to their 'room', determined to relax for a while and wait for the activity around the showers to calm before washing up. They walked in, simultaneously collapsing on their beds. There was a group sigh.

"So," Squid asked, turning on his side in order to face his friends, "What do you guys think of Kat?" X-Ray shrugged.

"She's aiight I guess, too sickeningly innocent though." He answered, as Armpit nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, but how innocent could she be having killed a guy?"

"I thought we established that she didn't kill him." Zigzag pointed out.

"No," Magnet corrected, "we established that the story didn't happen the way the chica described it." the tall blond shrugged.

"Whatever, dude… I changed my mind about her, she's not a government agent sent to keep tabs on us like I thought."

"But," grinned the Latino back, "she is damn hot." The others grinned and chuckled at his comment.

"Man… did you see her last night? I think I may begin to worship that thing." Squid nodded his head in the direction of Katrina's curtain. They all laughed.

"We know what you mean."

"Mamasita!"

"Damn fine."

"… ya know, that chica did the weirdest thing this morning." Magnet commented, thinking back to earlier that day.

"Did she say something into a microphone on her shirt or write something in a secret notebook we didn't even know she had so that it could be relayed to government industries conspiring to sell us all to Martians on alien planets?" Zigzag asked, standing immediately.

"No…" Magnet answered slowly, a little freaked-out, "she pulled away from me when I tried to put a hand on her shoulder… I thought you changed your mind about the government thing?" Zigzag shrugged, sitting back down.

"Just makin' sure." He countered, "Old habits die hard."

"Riiiiiiight…" the Latino nodded slowly.

"Hey," interrupted X-Ray, "back to the topic at hand."

"Yeah, Mag, what d'you mean? Did she backed away from you or brush your hand off, or what?" Squid questioned, leaning forward a bit more. His friend pulled the bandana off and scratched the back of his head.

"No," the Mexican answered, "she tried not to make it obvious but the chica definitely did not want to be touched. Ella esta loca."

All was silent for a moment, "… Say wha?" Armpit asked.

"She's crazy." Magnet clarified with a shrug.

"No," Zigzag corrected with a grin, "just slightly bipolar." The boys laughed.

"You must be thrilled, Zig, you're not the only weird one now." More chuckling followed X-Ray's joke.

"I guess…" he answered, pretending to cry a bit, "B-but, I'm not unique no more…" placing his head in his hands, fake bawling was heard throughout the tent. The juvenile convicts cracked up.

"Jeez…" the brown-eyed boy breathed out, before sitting up.

"Ya know," he mused, "she never did explain what bipolar is."

"I think it's when you get tons of mood swings." Magnet stated unhelpfully. Squid rolled his eyes.

"Well we know _that_. There just gotta be somethin' more to it."

"Look, we'll ask her later." X-Ray intervened.

"C'mon you guys," Zigzag advised while standing, "we'd better get goin'." The blonde's comment marked the end of the discussion. They all stood, collected their shower tokens, and headed out towards the showers.

Meanwhile 

By 2:00, all the boys from D-Tent had finished their holes. Zero was first to be completed, leaving at 12:00, and the other boys followed in suit. Kat dug for another hour n' a half before reaching the four-foot completion stage, proud of herself for finishing only a bit later than her roommates.

The female was thoroughly disgusted upon hearing that it was tradition to spit in your hole after completion, but didn't let it bother her. After all, she was used to it with half of her four best friends being boys and two brothers. She decided to overlook their little rule, seeing as no one was around to know that she hadn't taken part in the ritual.

Grunting, she dragged herself over the edge of her hole and climbed out. Picking up her shovel, she trudged back to Camp Green Lake. Stopping at the 'Library', she deposited her shovel and continued onward towards the tent, deliberately ignoring the attention she was receiving from other campers. Finally reaching D-Tent she threw open the flap.

A loud scream filled the air as the sole girl attending Camp Green Lake flipped around, stalking briskly from the towel-clad boys. Her cheeks burned a fiery red from shock and embarrassment. Some people had heard her scream and were staring at her oddly, but she paid them no mind.

'_It's always when they're changing. Why the hell do I always walk in on them when they're changing? Is it at all possible for them to not be half naked when I walk in? God, they are **never** fully clothed…'_ She jumped at the placement of a hand on her shoulder.

"You can come in now." It was just Zigzag. She nodded and followed him back into the tent. Upon entering, she couldn't help but notice that they were all blushing madly. Normally she wasn't very coy, but she could sense she had been dealt a good hand and just had to play.

"My my my, don't you boys dress quickly? That was quite a show you put on." She smirked victoriously as the boys' blushes deepened in shade.

"Hi Kat," Squid greeted miserably, "you're done early." She cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I finished, like, over an hour after you guys… and my hole was smaller!" she complained, seating herself on her bed.

"Like?" the boy teased. She blushed and mumbled an apology.

"Sometimes my friend Mel's preppy-ness rubs off on me." The boys chuckled.

"Anyway, usually newbies dig slower than that." Informed X-Ray, "Once some kid from another tent was out there until dinner before he was finished."

"Oh… when's that?"

"What, dinner? 5:30."

Katrina let out a low whistle (1), "That's a long time to be digging." The boys nodded, but did not say anything. As they stood, she walked to her cot and began gathering her clothes. Suddenly, she tripped.

"Oh shoot." She hissed beneath her breath, picking up the hat she'd tripped over. It was Squid's, he'd thrown it aside when he left to take his shower.

"Jeez, man, leave your shit lyin' around much?" Magnet joked while Kat stood and brushed herself off.

"Clean up your trash, you douche bag." She hissed, thrusting the cap into its owner's hands. The guys chuckled.

"Do you ever curse?" She shook her head.

"I try not to out around others, it really isn't polite." She received some strange looks, but it was brushed off.

"Anyway, we're heading over to the Wreck Room. Wanna come?" Smiling kindly, she shook her head at Zigzag's offer.

"No thank you, I'm just gonna take a shower. Maybe I'll meet you there afterwards, though." The boys grinned and nodded.

"Cool," the blond grinned, "see you later, then." She nodded with a giggle.

"Mhm, later." Turning, they sauntered out of the tent. A few of them threw some stray winks her way, causing her to laugh once more. Yawning, she went back to getting her stuff together.

'_This place really isn't so bad, once you get past the digging… and the food… and the waking up… and convicts…'_ she shook her head,_ 'Never mind. Point is, the guys really are quite sweet and seem to be trying real hard to be nice.'_ She giggled as her thoughts continued, exiting the tent, _'Not to mention the fact that they're really cute. Mel would die if she were here.'_

Looking up, Kat noticed that she'd reached her shower. The walls were much higher than in the boys' showers, reaching far above the showerhead. There was also a door with a lock and hooks to hang personal items on inside. Stepping into the stall, she hung her spare clothing on a hook and stripped herself of her work clothes, which were promptly hung on yet another hook.

Slipping in her shower tokens for the day and grasping the soap, she prepared to wash quickly. Dr. Pendanski had informed her that the boys' showers lasted five minutes and, though he wasn't aware of her shower's length, not to expect any different. The low pressure pushing out the icy water kept her clothing from getting wet.

She rubbed herself down mercilessly, as if trying to wash off her very being. She'd been bathing like that ever since _it_ happened. She could still remember everything from that night: the sights… the sounds… the burning of her throat, intensely sore from screaming… the way their hands were all over her. She sighed.

'_At least one of the gruesome twosome is six feet under. That is, after all, the benefit of being stuck in here…'_ she sighed and checked her watch; thanking her lucky stars it was waterproof, _'How could I have been in here… over nine minutes?'_ the water shut off like clockwork at the ten minute mark. Grabbing her clothes, she quickly dressed and exited the stall.

Returning to D-tent, she put her stuff of to the side and made sure she was fully presentable, out of habit. It really didn't matter what she looked like, but you can't teach a old dog new tricks. Exiting the space, she made her way to where the boys were.

Suddenly, it all seemed to be happening so fast.

Half way to the wreck room, multiple pairs of arms shot out and wrapped around Kat's body. The pulled and lifted, dragging her petite form behind the Wreck Room building, out of everyone's sight. A hand clamped over her open mouth as she attempted to scream. Her body was thrown to the ground, back colliding painfully with the stiff, wooden wall.

A bit of cloth was tied around her eyes, blinding her. Something warm and moist latched onto her mouth, sucking at her lips. She opened her mouth to scream but was promptly choked by a long wet… something. She struggled to figure out what was going on. Hands were all over her. On her arms, her legs, her hips, her chest, her back, her butt.

A sense of familiarity came rushing back to her. Someone was kissing her, invading her mouth with his tongue. Someone was touching her, and it had to stop. This couldn't happen, not again.

She began kicking and scratching to the best of her abilities, flailing about in her captor's arms. She bit down with the precision of a viper, causing her attacker to jump back in pain. Taking a deep breath, she allowed an ear-splitting scream to fill the air. Midway through she was cut short by a sharp pain erupted from the side of her face in the form of a slap.

"Stupid bitch!" Mere seconds later, the unmistakable sound of running boots vibrated to her ears and the sensation of having her captors' hands being ripped off of her was felt.

Hands now free, the brunette pulled off her blindfold while backing against the log cabin structure and took in the sight before her. She almost smiled at the sight of her heroes, but was too terrified. Hugging her knees to her chest, she fearfully observed her surroundings.

D-Tent stood before her, fighting ferociously with some other boys. Kat couldn't make out any faces, everyone was moving to quickly. She just somehow _knew_ it was D-Tent, her boys. She could somehow tell who each of them were.

X-Ray was holding his own, considering he was a relatively scrawny boy. No one could lay a hand on Armpit, seeing as there was too much fat for him to effectively feel his opponents' punches. Zero had jumped on the back of one of the guys, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck as he bucked like a horse in an attempt to throw the small kid off. Squid and Magnet were mercilessly throwing kicks and hits left and right. She couldn't help but watch in awe as Zigzag picked up one of the boys and threw him into the wall.

Turning, the tall blond locked eyes with her and, for a split second, Kat thought she could see into him and almost into the other boys. She didn't know how, but she could feel burning hatred towards the boys, relief at her own safety, even fear that she wasn't actually all right. But what scared her most was the protectiveness she'd witnessed burning in his soul.

"Behind you!" Kat screamed out, pointing to something past her blue-eyed friend. Spinning around, he defended himself against two attackers who'd tried to take him by surprise.

He wasn't fast enough, though, as one grabbed his arms and the other threw a hard punch to his gut. The blond doubled over in pain without a moment to react before an elbow collided with the back of his head, sending him to the ground unprotected.

Kat shook herself. She couldn't just sit back and let this happen. Jumping up, she ran full force at the two boys, knocking one down. The other fiercely pushed her down, slapping her around a few times. She watched in horror as his hand began to come down for another blow.

Before his hand collided, a sudden yell filled the air.

"The warden's comin'! Let's get the hell out of here!"

At the boy's words, everyone began to scramble. The boys jumped off of her and split while she backed herself up to the wall once more. D-Tent's enemies were running like the pathetic losers they were, scared out of their wits. No more fighting was even necessary as the group stampeded in the opposite direction, barely sparing their victim a second glance.

With the fight over, her friends rushed over to Kat and surrounded her. Magnet and Squid sat down beside her while Zigzag situated himself directly in front of her. Filling in the gaps behind them were X-Ray, Armpit, and Zero. The group crowded around her, thoroughly worried over her safety.

"Are you alright, chica?" Magnet inquired breathlessly from her side. She nodded and, in sudden need of a hug, moved forward, wrapping her arms around the tall blond before her and burying her head in his chest.

"You guys are my heroes." She whispered.

"Not heroes," Zigzag corrected, "rescuers."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

(1) I wish I could whistle…

RS: I didn't like this chapter too much, looking back. Something about it just irks me, like there's something missing… this may be subject to editing. Please leave a review!


	7. What's in a Name?

RS: I know, this chappy's long over due, but I wanted to put it off until today. I'm going to be on vacation until September 3, and then school starts with Honors Computers, Honors Biology, Honors English/Reading, Honors History, Advanced French II, and Advanced Geometry. Along with whatever Health and PE classes they throw at us. So, to make a long story short, I may not be updating for a _long_ while. I know this seems unfair and I'm sorry, I'll work as hard as I can but I do have other, more pressing matters, to which I must first attend (i.e. work, homework, extra-curricular activities, etc.) Thanks for being loyal readers; I really will try to write some things for you.

_baby-cake-love-me:_ Er, don't you mean 'I, personally, think…'? Anyway, thanks a lot!

_da baddest chic:_ Bad Chic: Um… I'm not getting the '696-KIDS' thing, but okay. Explain? Sexy Chic: She was walking to the Wreck Room when it happened, and then she was dragged behind it.

**EDIT:** I changed her nickname from Virtue to Chastity. I liked it better.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**What's in a Name**

"What do you mean you're not heroes?" Kat questioned, looking up at Zigzag with questioning eyes. He sighed down at her.

"We're criminals, not heroes." She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off, "Just let it drop."

"Now what do we do?" asked Magnet, not sure of what was the proper course of action after rescuing their damsel in distress.

"We should take her back to D-Tent." Zero advised quietly. Normally the group would act shocked, which they were, but worry over Kat was overpowering their emotions.

Zigzag, whose arms had looped around the honey-eyed girl's waist, shifted positions. Slipping one arm around her back and the other under her knees, he carefully lifted her while standing. She began resisting immediately.

"I-I can walk," she insisted, " put me down. L-lemme go, I'm fine." The tall blond only pulled her closer to his chest.

"Somehow," he grinned down at her, "I doubt that… Jeez you're light, how little do you eat?!" The girl didn't answer. Sighing in a huff, she crossed her arms and let him hold her. In the distance, the warden's car could be seen speeding their way.

"… Are you guys alright?" the teen inquired worriedly. Looking around, she noticed a couple of markings indicating where they'd been punched, but nothing too horrible.

"Eh, we'll live." Squid waved off, before gingerly rubbing his sore arm.

"Yeah, nothin' to worry about." Agreed X-Ray nonchalantly. But Kat started to struggle again.

"Let me down, I wanna make sure you guys are ok." She implored. Zigzag looked up at his friends, considering abiding by her wishes. He got a handful of shaking heads in response and tightened his hold.

"Sorry, no can do."

"We're all fine, chica, you don't need to get all Dr. Mommy on us." Insisted Magnet, the word 'mommy' sounding slightly humorous when mixed with his thick accent.

"Zigzag," Kat stated calmly, albeit with a shaky breath, "put me down or I will take this information to the government I am spying for."

'_That oughta get him.'_ She thought maliciously. Of course she wasn't a spy, but she Zigzag's paranoia could easily set her free. However, he only grinned stupidly.

"You're not a government spy." He declared, suddenly proud upon realizing that he had kept himself from being paranoid for at least a moment.

"Yes I am!" the girl kicked and fidgeted harder before groaning. "Please put me down."

"Nope." She sighed, crossing her arms.

"How do you know I'm not a government spy?"

"'Cause," he answered, " if you were, you'd have known how to fight. But, you sucked." She glared but didn't answer, fully aware he was right, and all was quiet for a moment.

"…Are you guys _sure_ you're okay?" there was a collective groan from the boys.

"Just _what_ is you're deal?" Squid asked, irritated. She cocked her head to the side rather cutely.

"What do you mean?"

"First you're polite to that A-Tent jerk, then you're against cursing, and now you won't stop fussing… jeez, talk about virtue." He complained breathlessly.

She shrugged, "I have morals."

"Yeah," X-Ray nodded with a grin, "you sure do, Chastity."

"Chastity and morals are the same thing." She pointed out. The boys laughed.

"We ain't sayin' you _have_ chastity, chica," Magnet explained, "We're sayin' that you _are_ Chastity."

"It's your new nickname." All the boys smiled down at her. She smiled a bit but still looked confused.

"Okay, but what does this mean?" Squid rolled his eyes.

"Think of it this way: getting a nickname is your initiation."

"You are now an official member of D-Tent." X-Ray nodded, holding out his hand. "Welcome to the gang." Grinning widely, she grasped his outstretched palm and shook it, while receiving numerous pats on the back.

"What's going on here?!?!" a shrill cry interrupted their welcome as the warden stepped closer.

"Nothing ma'am," Armpit answered, smiling with faux innocence, "just friendly talking."

"Then why is Zigzag holding Kat?" asked the red haired woman unconvinced.

"Chastity." Squid corrected.

"Well it's all good and well that he wants to be a gentleman but that doesn't really explain anything." She hissed. The teens began biting their lips and covering their mouths to muffle the insane laughter that threatened to bubble out. "And just what is so funny?"

"I w-wasn't saying Zig's being ch-chaste." Laughed out Squid, cheeks reddening from the prevention of his laughter.

"My new nickname is Chastity." Continued Kat calmly, saving Squid from further speaking. The warden's mouth formed into a perfect 'o'.

"I see." She nodded, "But that still doesn't explain what happened. You kids look like a mess."

"Well, ya see…"

**Later**

"Chastity can't travel around the camp alone anymore, it just ain't safe."

"So are we gonna have an order for who's with her when?" Armpit inquired.

"Naw," Squid shrugged off, "don't need it. We usually chill as a group anyway; one of us'll just walk her to wherever she needs to go."

"That really isn't necessary," the brunette argued pleadingly, "I don't want to be a burden. I rea-" X-Ray put up a hand to silence her.

"Girl, to be perfectly honest, you'd be more of a burden without one of us. It's a lot easier to rescue you when you're close to us than when you're on the other side of the camp." She blushed.

"Well yeah, that's true…"

"What," joked Squid, "no argument about not needing to be rescued? What happened to equal rights, feminism, Riveting Rosie n' all that crap?"

"I believe in feminism and think women should stand equal to men, yes, but I myself am a poor example. I can't even fight my way out of a paper bag, let alone stand equal to guys." Kat admitted honestly.

"So we saw." Zigzag gave a curt nod in confirmation. She jokingly glared in response, but said nothing in contradiction.

"I don't know, man, she did knock down that idiot that was comin' after you…" Armpit trailed off as the other boys grinned in amusement, some recalling the sight while others who hadn't been lucky enough to witness the event imagining it happen.

Katrina blushed, "I'd hardly call that fighting, I couldn't even defend myself against his friend… thanks for showing up, you guys."

"No problem, chica." Magnet grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. This time, she didn't pull away.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

RS: Shorter than usual this time, I know. I also know it could quite possibly have been my worst chapter yet. Oh well, leave a review and tell me what ya think! 


End file.
